


It's Cold

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bad Puns, Cold Weather, Fluff, Humor, Other, Swearing, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's really cold outside and you complain about it to Vector
Relationships: Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff without plot. And I wrote that Vector has a tongue piercing because I see him getting one cause he thinks they're cool. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You sighed in irritation, rubbing your hands together as you tried to spark warmth back into your body. Your hands were freezing and they felt numb when you rubbed them together, your joints stiff and sore with pain. Another loud sigh blew past your lips, the puff becoming visible when it made contact with the chilling air. 

"My hands are freezing" you complained through clenched teeth. 

Purple eyes flicked over to your form. Vector brushed some of his orange bangs out of his face, eyes lidded as he stared at you with a furrowed brow.

"And why is that my problem?" he drawled, cold air curling as the words blew past his lips. 

You were both standing outside in the cold, waiting for the bus to arrive and take you home. It was too far to walk back to your house from the middle of Heartland city and unfortunately, you had to rely on public transportation.

Your eyes flicked over to Vector, noting that he seemed unfazed by the sudden cold snap. Perhaps it didn't bother him because the temperature finally matched his cold, dead soul. Your hands curled into fists; eyes narrowed as you shot Vector your best glare.

"I'll make it your problem in a minute" you warned.

Vector rolled his eyes, obviously unfazed at your attempt of intimidation. 

"Your fault for not wearing any gloves" he pointed out. 

A frown tugged at your lips as you gave him a sad pout. 

"It wasn't that cold this morning" you argued.

But you knew he was right. You should have brought your gloves with you. You were starting to really regret that decision now as you continued to rub your deathly cold hands together. Vector stared at you for a long moment, noting the way your body trembled like a leaf in the wind. He eventually sighed, blowing out a visible puff of air. 

"Come here."

He slipped his hands out of the pockets of his jacket and grabbed your own. He almost recoiled from the touch, a grimace lighting up his face.

"Shit, you're freezing" he exclaimed. 

Your brow twitched in irritation as your shoulders sagged.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" you mumbled.

Vector's warm hands curled around your wrists, his long nails pressing into your skin as he tugged you closer. You didn't protest as he pulled you against his body, allowing you to be enveloped by the warmth he provided. It was really nice being pressed up against Vector's side. He was incredibly warm and the pleasant smell of his cologne tickled your nose with every breath you took. Vector tugged your wrists once more and you almost screeched when he suddenly shoved both of your hands under his shirt.

"Vector! What are you doing?!" you squawked. 

Vector groaned loudly. "First you're whinging about being cold. And now you're complaining when I'm trying to warm you up. Make up your damn mind."

You tilted your head back, cheeks puffed out. 

"Vector, we're in public" you hissed softly. "This is going to look weird. People might..."

Vector quirked a bemused brow as you struggled to find the right words. 

"People might what?" he promoted.

You timidly licked your lips, unable to think of the right words as his thumb brushed against the sensitive pulse in your wrist. You saw the wolfish grin plastered across his face and you knew the trickster was only trying to rile you up for his own amusement. You pouted.

"Don't be mean to me" you grumbled.

Vector grinned as he mocked you, repeating your words back to you in a childish voice as he used his free hand to pinch your cheek. You struggled in his grip, unable to bat his hand away while yours were still trapped under his shirt. You sighed loudly, burying your head in his chest as you placed both hands against his abdomen. You couldn't believe how hot his skin was. You always knew Vector tended to run on the warmer side but this was a different level. No wonder the cold wasn’t bothering him.

Vector stopped pinching your cheeks, casting his gaze around the dingy little shelter at the bus stop as he looked at the other people.

"Look around you, no one else gives a shit what we're doing" he drawled.

You tilted your head and chanced a small peek to see if what he was saying was true. And he was right. Everyone else was too busy on their phone or reading the newspaper to care what you two were doing. Still, did Vector have to be a smug little shit about it? You turned your head and stuck your tongue out at him. Vector gave you the same gesture, the metal of his tongue piercing flashing at you as he wriggled his tongue. You sighed, growing tired of your childish antics as you clung to Vector for warmth. 

"I can't believe how incredibly hot you are" you said, trying to change the subject.

Vector hummed as he idly twisted a lock of your hair around his fingers.

"Thanks, I know I look stunning every day."

You scowled as he cackled and you pinched his sides, digging your fingers into his lean muscles until he squeaked. 

"You know what I mean ya twat" you groaned.

Vector chuckled. "Well, I guess I could say the opposite about you. I can't believe how freaking cold you get."

You hummed as you flashed Vector a smile.

"So, you could say I’m… cooler than you."

Vector snorted, using both hands now as he pinched your cheeks and smooshed your face.

"Now who's acting like a twat?" he teased. 


End file.
